Talk:Fifi Fruit Bat/@comment-36281812-20180811234009/@comment-36281812-20180812050912
Here's a full review. Her limbs... are so skinny. I imagine her head being stuck to the ground with her limbs flailing around while trying to perform. GET A MECHANIC IN THE ROOM! Again, kids would be scared of her, or dislike her. You need a brighter, no, not neon, color scheme. Get rid of the green, neon is NOT a good color for an oc! It has to be not too bright, not too emo. Also, she looks NOTHING like an animatronic... She looks like a furry... Maybe add some parts of the endoskeleton showing. That'd help, but don't make it too obvious like, a big patch in her stomach. Near the joints and stuff. Excuse me... A child-friendly animatronic... HAS CLAWS? WHAT? Scrap the claws! The rockstar style doesn't fit with the other animatronics. Again, make it more friendly! Not too friendly, looking like a furry, but enough to make a kid not scared of it. I mean, come on, imagine seeing THAT in real life! A fruit bat does have claws, but to grip fruit. They wouldn't be able to hold something down accept a fruit most likely. Again, this is a animatronic, but seriously, claws... In a kid-friendly place? Come on! She looks like a vampire bat. Maybe change her to that. That'd make more sense, with the claws and things. To be honest, a bat isn't the best choice for a place with kids. Yeah sure, there are some kids out there who like bats, but we have like, toddlers here! They don't wanna see that! Ah dear, it seems that she hung down from the ceiling cause she was fixing a pipe, and her head was too heavy. No no, I'm just kidding. But, seriously, how'd Fifi get up there? She seriously seems like a vampire bat now. Along with the cape. I know your trying to be creative and original with the no-vampire bat, but seriously. Most likely it was originally it, but then you were like 'Ah, heck with it. I'm being creative. Add some green, its a fruit bat.' Wa-la! It also seems she is self aware, hiding herself from you. Unless this is programmed, she is self aware for hiding herself from you. Ah-em. Sleeping? Animatronics don't sleep! If that's programmed, she would be on wander mode, not performing! I'm getting confused... Fruit in her mouth? Oh dear, the fruit has been squashed again. Get the mechanic! Usually fruit bats eat things that are small and easy to bite, such as grapefruit. I actually have a solution. Maybe, make her a companion to another animatronic, similar to mangle's endo buddy, bon-bon, etc. It'd make more sense, cause fruit bats are small. Her name sounds like its from a circus poodle! Fifi's a dog name! Why not something more darker if your atleast gonna make her like that! I mean, come on. In all, it needs some improvement. The color scheme, anatomy, and looks are all wrong. All in all, it is pretty original. 3/10. Thank you!